fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Alarm für Waddle 8/Alptraumeta-Knight
"Frau Reifenfrost, es liegt nicht in Ihrer Macht, die Arbeiter des Waddle 8 zu kommandieren, wenn ich mich recht errinere." Da Gerda ja nicht gerade leise war, hat Petro natürlich mitbekommen, dass sie einfach so Meta rumkommandiert. "UND WEN INTERRESIERT DAS?!?", brüllt Gerda zurück. "Nun, es interresiert in erster Linie mich und dann König Nickerchen." Damit hat Gerda nicht gerechnet. Sie wurde früher von König Nickerchen als Leiterin eingestellt, schmeißt er sie jetzt etwa raus? "SIE WISSEN GAR NICHT, WORUM ES GEHT!!!", brüllt Gerda noch lauter. "Oh, ich weiß sehr wohl, um was es geht. Sie denken, dass Sie weiterhin Leiterin sind, und deswegen fragen Sie mich nicht, und das ist ein Grund dafür, dass Sie jetzt drei Überstunden machen." Jetzt wird es Gerda zu bunt. SIE hat doch immer Strafdienst verteilt, und jetzt bekommt sie selber welchen. "Nun gut, das sollte Ihnen helfen, über Ihre Dummheit nachzudenken, dürfte ich jetzt erfahren, wohin Sie Herrn Knight und Herrn Taraum geschickt haben?", fragt Petro, der scheinbar noch nie geschrien hat. "Insel Noc, wo auch immer die liegt.", antwortet Gerda wütend. "Nun, das kann ich nicht bestimmen, aber sie werden schon wieder herkommen. Und dann, wenn sie, was auch immer sie machen, erfolgreich sind, werden sie einen netten kleinen Bonus bekommen." "Ach du meine Güte, die pinke Schlafmütze kriegt Moneten, wenn Meta-Kight oder wie der hieß alles richtig macht. Die Welt geht unter, ich wusste es...", denkt sich Gerda. "META, ICH HAB HUNGER!!!", brüllt ein pinkes, rundes etwas, dass noch mit Senf und Ketchup beckleckert ist. "Du hast doch gerade erst Pommes gegessen.", bemerkt Meta richtig. "ABER ICH HABE HUNGER!!!", brüllt Kirby weiter. "Dann kauf dir eben ein Lunchpaket, und nein, ich leihe dir nichts." Also kauft sich Kirby, auf Rechnung des Waddle 8 natürlich, einmal Käsesandwich mit viel Kruste, fünf Wurstbrote, drei Lollis (weil man ja was naschen will), fünfzehn Maxi-Tomaten und einen Spinat (Meta-Knight bestand darauf, dass Kirby etwas gesundes isst). Nach einer Weile bemerkt Meta aber dann doch, dass Kirby erstaunlich viel Kraft haben muss, um seine ganzen Sachen überhaupt tragen zu können. "Sag mal, wir können kein Schiff nehmen, weil keiner hier weiß, wo Noc liegt, wie willst du das denn bitteschön über das Meer tragen?", ist seine in seinen Augen berechtigte Frage. "Du trägst, was sonst?", antwortet Kirby. Stille. Meta ist stehengeblieben. "Kommst du noch?", fragt Kirby. "Also, so nich, Freundchen, das geht zu weit. Ich trage dir nicht auch noch dein Essen, entweder du isst jetzt oder du lässt das Essen liegen!" Kirby erschrickt erst, dann bricht er in Tränen aus. ".. METI! WAARUM *SCHNIEF* HAST DU DAS NICHT FRÜHER GESAGT!", heult er ihn an. "Weil du langsam mal wissen solltest...", fängt Meta an, aber Kirby unterbricht ihn: "DU HAST DOCH *SCHNIEF* IMMER ALLES FÜR MICH GEMACHT!" "WEIL DU IMMER SOFORT ALLES AUF MICH SCHIEBST!" Kirby will as erwiedern, aber Meta packt ihn am Kragen und fliegt einfach zum offenen Meer hinaus, ohne auf Kirbys Gejammer zu achten. Etwas später, Kirby hat sich wieder beruhigt, sieht das Duo eine kleine Insel, die einige Kilometer von der letzten Insel entfernt liegt. "Ist das Noc?", fragt ein scheinbar seekranker Kirby. "Kann sein.", antwortet Meta und setzt zum Landen an. Und keine Sekunde zu spät, denn ein bedrohliches schwarzes Schiff kommt angefahren. "Versteckt dich!", zischt Meta kirby an, der nach etwas essbarem sucht. Da Kirby nicht in die Pötte kommt, zieht Meta ihn kurzerhand zu sich ins Gebüsch. Und wieder nicht zu spät. Denn vom Schiff steigt offenbar jemand von La Nuit aus. Eine leuchtend blaue Person, begleitet von einer offenbar weiblichen und grünen Person, und auch Schose steigt aus. "Oh!", brüllt Kirby so laut, dass es jeder, absolut jeder hören kann. "Kirby!", zischt Meta-Knight möglichst leise, obwohl es eh egal ist. Die Person in blau sagt zur grünen: "Melanie, bleib hier und pass auf Schose auf. Ich will nicht, dass er schon wieder durchdreht." Dann rückt er etwas näher an diese Melanie ran, Meta kann sehen, dass sie leicht errötet. "Und das passiert in letzter Zeit häufiger, bestimmt, weil Kelke übergelaufen ist." Dann wendet er sich wieder dem Gebüsch mit Kirby und Meta zu. "Okay, hör zu Kirby, nicht ausrasten, und nicht beleidigend werden. Ich will keinen..." Aber Kirby ist bereits rausgesprungen und schreit: "IHR GLAUBT WOHL, IHR DÜRFT ALLES! ICH WERDE EUCH PLÄTTEN! KIRBY-POWER!!!" "KIRBY, DU DICKER IDIOT!", denkt sich Meta. Aber Kirbys überraschender Auftritt hat tatsächlich seine Folgen, der Blaue, Melanie und Schose stehen leicht perplex da. Dann passiert etwas, was noch unerwarteter ist als Kirbys Dummheit. Ein großer, dunkelblauer Umhang fliegt über die Köpfe der erstaunten Zuschauer. Kirby erschrickt und rennt zurück in sein Gebüsch, während Schose plötzlich anfängt, sinnloses Zeug zu faseln. "MELANIE, PASS AUF SCHOSE AUF!", brüllt die blaue Person der grünen zu. "Aber.. es ist doch alles...", meldet diese sich zu Wort. "NEIN, IST ES NICHT; SCHAU IHN DIR DOCH MAL AN!" Kirby und Meta haben keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn der große Umhang ist in der Luft hängen geblieben. Schließlich fängt er an, auf den Boden zu gleiten. Kirby bleibt der Atem weg und auch Meta ist leicht verschreckt. Dieser Umhang ist der gleiche, wie der, der aus Kirbys Ball kam. Das Gesicht ist vermummt. "Aus dem Weg, großer.", sagt die blaue Person. "Und wer sagt das?", fragt der Vermummte mit einer erschreckend kalter Stimme. "Ich, Toran, Anführer von La Nuit." "Anführer von La Nuit? Das ist amüsant.", sagt der Vermummte wieder. "Das ist unmöglich, denn der Anführer von La Nuit, das bin ich, Nightmare!" Aus Kirbys Innerem kommt ein spitzer Schrei, und erst jetzt wird dieser Nightmare auf Kirby und Meta aufmerksam. "KIRBY! KANNST DU NICHT EINMAL WAS RICHTIG MACHEN!!!", brüllt Meta. "Ich hab aber Angst vor Geistern...", murmelt Kirby. Meta könnte mal wieder zusammenbrechen. "Dann stell dir vor, das ist kein Geist, sondern ein großer Mann, der dich fertig macht, wenn du nicht SOFORT wieder normal wirst." Das scheint Kirby nicht sonderlich zu inspirieren. "An dich kann ich mich errinern.", sagt Nightmare und bückt sich zu Kirby. "Du hast mich aus diesem hässlichen Ball rausgehohlt." Schließlich meldet sich Toran wieder zu Wort: "He, du da, du Nightmare, oder wie du heißt, wieso solltest DU Anführer vonLa Nuit sein?" "Warum? Weil ich es gegründet habe!", faucht Nightmare zurück. "Und das soll ich glauben?", fragt Toran. "Toran, Schatz... ich will lieber kein Risiko eingehen...", sagt Melanie neben Toran. "HÖR AUF MICH SCHATZ ZU NENNEN, FÜR DICH BIN ICH IMMER NOCH MEISTER TORAN!" "WARUM MUSST DU IMMER SO GEMEIN SEIN!" Toran scheint in der gleichen Verfassung wie Meta-Knight zu sein. Kurz vor dem Platzen. "Nimmt eigentlich noch irgendjemand von mir Notiz?", fragt Kirby empört. "ACH HALT DEINE KLAPPE!", brüllt ihm absolut jeder entgegen. "Is ja schon gut..." "Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben?", fragt Nightmare. "Ah ja, genau, du wolltest mir sagen, dass ich La Nuit nicht gegründet habe. Nun, wie willst du das beweisen?" "Andersrum, wie willst DU beweisen, dass du La Nuit gegründet hast?" "Aber Toran, Schatz..", sorgt sich Melanie, nur damit Toran schreit: "NENN-MICH-NICHT-SCHATZ!!!" BAMM! Ein Schuss trifft direkt zwischen den zweien. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euren lächerlichen Streit unterbrechen muss, aber ich habe gerade absolut keine Geduld mehrmit irgendwelchen Nörglern", er nickt zu Kirby hinüber, der sich neben den mittlerweile stehenden und schlafenden Schose gestellt und ihn beobachtet hat, "und will jetzt auch möglichst schnell wieder zurück nach Nebilla." "Und ich soll dir jetzt eine Freude machen?", fragt Toran übertrieben betont. "Wäre nicht schlecht." "Dann lass dir sagen, dass es mir EGAL IST, WAS DU WILLST, DENN ICH WILL ENDLICH MAL DAS MACHEN, WAS ICH HIER MACHEN WOLLTE!" "Und was wäre das?" "DAS GEHT DICH ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS AN!!!" "Und was mcih das alles angeht." "GEH MIR NICHT AUF DIE NERVEN!" "Du gehst doch mir auf die Nerven." Jetzt sieht Toran rot, er schlägt einfach in die Luft, und plötzlich wird Meta hart im Gesicht getroffen, den Schlag hat seine Maske glücklicherweise überlebt. "WAS SAGST DU JETZT?!?" "Ich sage, dass du nicht zufällig Sombores Violen heißt?" "Nein, aber du hast gut erkannt, das diese Fähigkeit zu ihm gehört! Ich kann jede Fähigkeit der Mitglieder von La Nuit benutzen!" "Toran-Schatz, du sagst wieder zu viel.", bemerkt Melanie richtig. Diesmal wird ihr gar nicht erst geantwortet, sie bekommt einfach einen Schlag auf den Kopf, der so hart ist, dass sie ein bischen in den Boden eingedrückt wird. "Und jetzt zum mitschreiben, Sie sind bereits zwanzig Jahre zusammen?" Zu Erklärung, in den letzten zwanzig Minuten hat Kirby sich in den Kopf gesetzt, ein Eheberater zu sein. "WIR SIND NICHT ZUSAMMEN!", brüllt Toran mit Sicherheit zum hundertsten Mal. "Ich weiß, es ist hart, für Sie einzusehen, dass Ihre Frau Sie verlassen hat..." "WIR SIND NICHT UND WIR WAREN NIE ZUSAMMEN!" "...und deswegen wollen Sie sich einreden, dass Sie nie verheiratet waren." Nightmare scheint amüsiert zu sein, Meta ist die ganze Sache mehr als nur peinlich. "Also, Sie sind sich sicher, dass Sie nie verheiratet waren?", fragt Kirby wieder. "Nur die Ruhe, Toran-Schatz." Toran will gerade wieder losbrüllen, da funkt Kirby dazwischen und sagt: "Ihre Frau hegt also immernoch Gefühle für Sie, vielleicht sollten Sie sich das mit der Trennung nochmal überlegen?" "Nun gut, jetzt habe ich mir das lange genug angesehen, ich bin der Meinung, dass ihr euch alle überarbeitet habt.", meldet sich Nightmare. Selbst durch das Tuch kann man sehen, dass er lächelt. "Ihr solltet euch schlafen legen. Schlafen..." Und plötzlich sind alle am Schlafen. Kirby träumt abermals davon, dass sein Restaurant geschlossen wird, und Meta wird erst seine Maske und dann Bimer genommen. Während Melanie von Toran getrennt wird, muss Toran Melanie heiraten. Und Schose träumt davon, dass Kelke ihn überfällt, ohne Rücksicht auf Schoses körperliche Unversehrtheit. Weiter gehts in Alptraumeta-Knight 2 Kategorie:Alarm für Waddle 8 - Geschichten }}